Hello, Treasure
by Mamushi
Summary: Jack finds treasure.... .....Mary Sue fic. I won't lie. (Dunno why I wrote one... hangs self) C&C much appreciated.


_Pairing_: ..........Jack and.....OC. Gomen ne...  
_Rating_: PG so far...for violence and implied violence. Labeled PG-13 for my own protection.  
_Disclaimer_: Don't own jack shit. ....Wait! I own my Mary Sue! ::falls over:: As if that's something to be proud of...  
_Warnings_: Um... Like, Mary Sue? Implied beatings.  
_Summary_: Jack finds treasure! Yay! ^__^ ....... ^.^;;;;;  
_AN_: I.......I....I submitted to the muse in the pink prom dress!! Waaa!!!! (But the evil muse! She came up with Mary Sue's entrance! She's partially to blame for my lapse in judgement. This was written during the last hour at work, so it's short. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Hello, Treasure_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


'Gibbs! Get yer bloody arse over here!' Captain Jack Sparrow shouted over the commotion. 'What do ye' think of this here chest?'   
  
Gibbs weaved his way around the fighting members of the Pearl's crew and that of the ship they had boarded. 'This one?' he asked, lifting one side by the handle and dropped it back down. 'Should have something of value--damned heavy it is,' said Gibbs. 'It's locked good an' tight, too.' Gibbs tapped one of the three new locks that held the lid on.   
  
'Bring it with us then!' Jack declared. 'Whatever treasure's inside has got to be worth a decent fortune somewhere.' He grabbed on of the handles on the chest, and Gibbs took the other. Together, they carried it towards the Pearl. They had to stop and drop the box repeatedly to fend off attackers.   
  
'They seem a right bit determined to keep it,' Gibbs commented as he sliced one man from navel to nose. 'I do believe we've hit a jackpot!'   
  
They managed to get the chest onto the Black Pearl. The fighting eventually die down, and Jack gave the order for them to be on their way. They left the other ship behind them, damaged and with the bare remnants of a crew. The Pearl's crew was sifting through the crates and barrels that they had collected, dividing what could be traded or sold from what they needed.   
  
Jack had taken his place behind the helm and was softly humming to himself as he steered. A shout from Gibbs brought his attention to the pile of items that lay on the deck.   
  
'What of this?'   
  
'That,' Jack replied, 'is mine. Bring 'er here.'   
  
Gibbs and another man brought the chest over to Jack and dropped it heavily next to him. Jack let Annamaria take control of the wheel, and he began to circle the large chest. It was ornately carved, and it would be shame to cause any damage to it in trying to open it. He sat on his heels and lifted one of the locks. 'Can we get these off without harmin' the chest?'   
  
Annamaria answered him by dangling a key strung on a gold chain in front of his face. 'Try this. I found it layin' 'round the other ship. I'll be wantin' the chain back of course.'   
  
'Of course.' Jack took the key and experimented opening the first lock with it. The lock clicked open, and Jack let out a victorious laugh. He proceeded with the remaining two locks. The locks gone, Jack readied to open the lid. 'Let's see what sort of treasure deserves such guard,' he said, slowly lifting the lid. He peeked inside and immediately shut it. He tapped his fingers on the lid and thought for a moment. /That can't be right.../ He opened the cracked the chest open again, but nothing had changed. He shut the lid closed once more. 'That's interesting...,' he mumbled.   
  
'What? What's in there?' Gibbs asked as he squatted next to Jack.   
  
When Jack motioned for him to look for himself, he opened the chest part way, then threw the lid back for the rest of the surrounding crew to see. In the chest, was the expected gold coins and trinkets, a few silk scarves, and jewels of various sizes and colors.   
  
What wasn't expected was the young woman that lay, bound and gagged, in the middle of the valuables. She was pale from illness, and her long, black hair was in disarray and tangled. She was bruised and battered and sporting a black eye. She might have been pretty at some point, but her appearance at the moment was far from striking. She stirred from her unconscious state. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. She groaned and tightly shut her eyes from the bright light.   
  
'Whaddya know! Our little keepsake's alive,' Jack announced. /But why is she in this box?/   
  
The young woman's eye flew open, and she looked to see the source of the unrecognized voice. She squinted against the painful light. Her eyes finally adjusted and fixated on the grinning face of Jack Sparrow.   
  
'Hello, Treasure!' Jack greeted.   
  
She blinked in confusion then scanned the faces that looked down on her in interest. She didn't recognize any of them as the clean cut men that had been keeping her locked away in her tiny prison. /Pirates!/ She buried her face in the pile of gold next to her. /Out of the frying pan and into the fire... I'm as good as dead!/  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_AN II_: ....I welcome name suggestions for Mary Sue. (God, I'm pathetic! Erk!) Lemme know what needs fixing--that is, if I plan to continue. (Yep, not much into the Mary Sue thing... Nice if y'all are, but I'm not, so this is my first Mary Sue fic-thing.) 


End file.
